


Impossible

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks in Love, I love Matt Holt, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), The Holt siblings, space pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Lance decides to use a member of Voltron to practice his pick-up lines.Keith is his victim.





	1. Chapter 1

This was impossible! How was Lance supposed to get all the ladies with his sweet pick-up lines if he can’t even practice his pick-up lines?!   
Obviously, Lance went to Hunk with his problem. But Hunk was busy with Pidge (who was Lance’s second choice.) He went to Shiro but he was ‘busy’ with Allura. And there was no way he could go to Coran with this. So, the only person left he could go to was Keith…  
“Err… what can I say to get you to go away, Lance?” Keith was, of course, in the training room.  
“Oh, I don’t know, Keith. Maybe you could use your brain and say something useful for once!” Lance spat.   
“You know Lance, I don’t actually care what you do or how many girls you get.” Keith replied sarcastically. “Why don’t you just practice with someone on the ship?”  
“Whatever Keith!” Lance cried annoyed. “I’ll leave you and your stupid suggestions alone now!”  
Stupid Keith and his stupid suggestions. Lance stormed out when he realised what Keith had suggested. It was a good suggestion but how could he execute it without Keith getting all smug about it?  
The perfect idea hit Lance in the face. It was brilliant! He could practice his pick-up lines in Keith! The stupid mullethead wouldn’t know what to do.   
Lance put his plan to annoy Keith while simultaneously practicing his pick-up lines so he can flirt with the ladies into action the next morning.   
He walked into the kitchen, unsurprised to find only Keith in there. Keith always ate about an hour before everyone else.   
“Mornin’” Keith muttered to Lance while Lance got his alien goo.   
Lance sat down next to Keith. “Hey Keith, are those space pants?” He asked smirking.  
“Well they were in my wardrobe so I guess they are, why?” Keith replied. Dear god this boy was adorably clueless. No, wait. Just clueless. Not adorable. Nope. Lance ignored Keith’s reply.  
“Cause your ass is out of this world!” Lance cracked a grin.  
“Wha-?” Keith spluttered, his face turned a beautiful shade of red.   
Before Keith has time to question what just happened, Hunk and Pidge walked in.   
“Morning guys!” Lance grinned and just like that, it was like it had never happened and poor Keith was left so confused with his face hot enough to fry an egg on. 

A few days later and Keith hadn’t had any more weird encounters with Lance. Keith was beginning to think that he’d imagined the whole space pants thing.   
That was until he was in the training room, sweating and breathing heavily, He had just defeated the training bot and turned around ready to head to the showers when he sees Lance leaning on the doorway. How long had he been standing there?  
“Hey Keith, if I were a stop light, I’d turn red every time you passed by…” He smirked again.   
“What?” Keith asked, tired.   
“…just so I could stare at you a bit longer.”   
Keith was in shock. He couldn’t control the blush that rushed to his face. Lance couldn’t help grinning at Keith’s reaction. He caught himself thinking that Keith’s reaction was better than any girls but he quickly dismissed that thought.   
Keith didn’t know what to do but luckily Shiro chose that exact moment to walk in.   
“Oh, hi Shiro Lance smiled and Keith used this as his chance to escape.   
Keith definitely did not stay awake all night thinking not so straight thoughts about Lance. Meanwhile, Lance totally wasn’t thinking about Keith…

Exactly three days later, Lance decided to try a slightly different pick-up line on Keith. Over the past few days Lance had become addicted to Keith’s cute little reactions to his pick-up lines. They created a fluttery feeling inside of Lance that made him feel confused. He wasn’t gay so why was Keith evoking these feelings? Okay so Lance was totally having a sexuality crisis. He wasn’t straight that’s for sure.   
Stupid Keith and his cute blushes and stutters making Lance feel this way. Okay so Lance decided he was bi or whatever- he didn’t know. But what he did know was that the game had changed.   
Lance was no longer flirting with Keith to practice his lines for the ladies, he was doing because he loved Keith, the emotionless emo boy’s reactions.

Keith was walking down the corridor towards his room when he bumped into Lance.  
“Oof. Sorry Lance.” Keith muttered, and began to continue to his room. Lance quickly grabbed Keith’s wrist to stop him from leaving.   
“Er, Lance?”   
Lance swallowed.   
“Hey Keith, you’re like my toe.” Lance began.   
“Erm, thanks?”   
Lance leaned in, pushing Keith against the wall. He whispered carefully into Keith’s ear.  
“Because,” Lance’s voice dropped and Keith involuntarily shivered. “I’m going to bang you against every piece of furniture in this ship.”   
The blush had returned, brighter than ever.  
However, this time Keith growled and though it was meant to be threatening, Lance thought it was the cutest thing ever.   
Lance found he had no control over what happened next. He leaned back into Keith, pressing him further back into the wall. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the other boy’s. His hand came up to cup Keith’s jaw. The red paladin turned to mush under Lance, pressing his lips back into Lance’s.   
Suddenly, Keith snapped back to life and Lance worried for a second that Keith was going to push him away and end the best kiss of Lance’s life. Instead, Keith flipped them so Lance was getting pushed against the wall.   
“I hope you know what you’re getting into.” Keith growled and the blue paladin’s knees went. Keith then proceeded to give Lance the actual best kiss of his life. It was hot and hard and overwhelmingly full of passion. Quickly one kiss turned into two, turned into three until they lost count.   
Unfortunately, they had to pull away when they heard footsteps coming. Keith pulled away from Lance but not before whispering in Lance’s ear.   
“I’m going to hold you to that promise by the way Lance.” And with that Keith left and went into his room, leaving Lance hopelessly slumped against the wall wondering what he’d promised Keith.  
“Are you okay, Lance?” Pidge asked as they walked past.   
“Yeah.” Lance squeaked before running away to his room (which is right next door to Keith’s)  
Lance lay awake for hours trying to work out what he’d promised Keith. Suddenly it hit him. He’d told Keith he would bang him against every piece of furniture in the ship. Fuck. Okay. Lance was not straight and he wasn’t getting any sleep that night. He lay awake thinking. After all he had a promise to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch angsty in this one soz

It’s been exactly 2 days since Keith and Lance kissed after Lance ‘promised’ via pick up line to bang Keith against every piece of furniture in the ship.   
After making that promise, Lance finds it incredibly hard to think about anything else. He keeps picturing the way Keith looked after they kissed; his thick, black hair cascading messily down his neck, his lips puffy and shiny with the evidence of what had just occurred, his eyes heavy lidded. He looked indescribably perfect. Lance keeps imagining different possibilities of what their moment could have lead to. Hands sliding slowly all over Keith’s heaving chest as he writhes in the sheets of Lance’s bed. Lance on his knees in front of Keith nuzzling through those sinfully tight trousers the smaller boy likes to wear all the time.

Unfortunately, all this thinking time isn’t entirely beneficial for Lance. He starts to doubt himself. What if Keith just kissed him back in the hopes that it would stop the pick up lines? Keith has no reason to know or suspect that Lance is bi, why would Keith think Lance was serious with his last few pick up lines? Why would Keith like him back?  
Keith wouldn’t like a guy like Lance as anything more than a friend. Keith is athletic, hot, smart, he’s brave, thinks twice about nothing and needs a partner who can keep up with him, give him a challenge. Lance is not athletic so they wouldn’t have that in common if they entered into a relationship, he’s not hot (he likes to pretend he is confident with his looks but he’s really not, why do you think he’s so conscientious with his face masks), he’s not as dumb as he appears but he’s nowhere near as smart as Keith, he’s not brave and he constantly overthinks everything. Basically Lance thinks he could never be a good boyfriend for Keith, he can’t challenge him at all. 

Shiro on the other hand, is perfect for Keith, Lance thinks. Shiro is smart, hot (scar, arm and all) because they challenge each other constantly. Or Matt maybe…. He is certainly smart enough and so far he’s been the only one on the ship to have made the red paladin genuinely laugh. Okay so maybe Keith laughs with everyone but Lance. 

So Lance manages to work himself into a pit of oblivion and despair, meanwhile Keith doesn’t appear to notice that anything is wrong. He starts hanging out with Lance more and more, just like he did when he had to step up and pilot the black lion. He and Lance were getting closer anyway since they agreed to co-pilot Red as they didn’t want to kick Allura out of Blue. Blue still has a massive soft spot for Lance though. Keith hangs out with Lance while he’s chilling in the common room, Pidge and Matt are in the room too. The paladins have a rare day off before a diplomatic ball they all have to attend on planet Oxenia tomorrow. 

Keith is sitting very close to Lance and the former Blue paladin is hypersensitive to everything the smaller boy does. The Holt siblings don’t seem to notice anything peculiar going on and they continue to enthusiastically geek out about science. To be honest, to anyone but Lance, nothing weird is happening. Keith doesn’t notice Lance’s awkwardness and tries to start a normal conversation with the taller boy. 

“So Lance, what do you think the Oxenians will be like?”

“I’m not sure.” Lance replies noncommittally. 

It’s now that Keith notices the awkward tension that has settled over the two boys. Thankfully Pidge has noticed it too and swoops in. 

“I think they’ll be exotic and extravagant!” 

“And I’ve heard their technology is ‘out of this world’!” Matt chuckles while elbowing his younger sister over his dreadful pun. “Ay get it?! Cause we’re in space.”

“Less funny when you say that about everything Matt.” Keith laughs and Lance winces. He wishes he could make the red paladin laugh like the mysterious rebel Matthew Holt can. 

“I need a nap. I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Lance snaps before getting up to leave. The other three sit there in awe at the brunette’s actions. He’s never usually snappy. 

Keith coughs awkwardly. 

“Alright. Spill.” Pidge demands. 

“W-what??” the raven haired boy has the audacity to look adorably confused. 

“Well the last time Lance got snappy he’d had an argument with you, so spill. I wants the gossip!”

“Well it wasn’t an argument…” 

“Tell me more, tell me more!” Matt laughs, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he leans forward. 

“He was, er, flirting with me? He was using all these cheesy pickup lines and his last one was something about me being like his toe??” Keith is so socially awkward the poor soul.

“Oh yes, we’re familiar with that one.” Pidge chimes in. 

“Let me guess, it ended with Lance saying he’s gonna bang you on every piece of furniture in the castle?” Matt asks. Keith nods shyly. “That smooth bastard! That’s the worst one in the book!! So what happened then?”

“We, er, w-we kissed a bit?”

Pidge whoops. “Yess!! Hunk and Shiro owe me money!!”

“YOU BET ON US!?!” Keith leans forward seething with a mostly false anger. 

“Keith, mate, she’s a gremlin of course she bet on you.” Matt sighs at his sister. “But I don’t understand why Lance is mad at you then? That all sounds like it went well?”

“Well nothing has happened since and it was three days, I honestly expected him to throw me up against the wall the next morning and-”

“OKAY! Don’t need details Keith, I’m 16, I can assume the worst thanks.” Pidge cuts Keith off. 

“Well anyway that’s all that happened, he’s been avoiding me ever since.” Keith shrugs, pretending he isn’t hurt. 

“Keith!! There you are! Allura and Kolvian are on the bridge waiting for you!” Coran bursts in and Keith promptly leaves followed by the ginger alien, leaving the Holt siblings. 

“I bet Lance started second guessing himself.” Pidge sighs. 

“Ooooh Pidge!!! We should meddle and fix this!!” Matt grins mischievously.

“Hmmm, Hunk and Shiro would definitely disapprove…. I’m in big bro!” The two siblings begin plotting a way to meddle in the love lives of the two red paladins. 

Meanwhile Lance has stormed off to his room where he sits hugging his pillow. Why does Keith have to pretend nothing happened?? It was the best kiss of Lance’s life and it’s probably the only kiss he’ll ever have since he isn’t exactly smooth. Without meaning to, Lance ends up crying into his pillow until Hunk knocks at his door.

“Lance, buddy? You missed dinner are you okay?” Hunk slowly approaches the lump on Lance’s bed. Lance looks up, his eyes red and bloodshot, his nose running, tears stain his face. 

“Oh Lance, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!” The smaller boy sobs. “I’m useless Hunk and I’ll be alone and useless forever!”

The taller boy wraps his big arms around the crying paladin. 

“You are most certainly not useless, you’re our sharpshooter! And you’ll never be alone, you’ve got me!” Hunk never has to say much to cheer Lance up. “Shhh just get a good night sleep ready for the party tomorrow.” Hunk hugs his friend, snuggling down next to him until he falls asleep, snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love the Holts?? Some major meddling coming up in the next chapter which should hopefully be up soon. Comments are much appreciated thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad, comments are appreciated


End file.
